Femslash February Ficlets
by Nidoran Duran
Summary: A collection of short stories, of various yuri pairings being used to fill 28 prompts. Aiming for daily updates, varying levels of citrus. Prompt 8: 'Homework', RoxannexSolana.
1. FennelxJuniper, Chair

For Femslash February, I'm committing myself to a "one drabble/ficlet" a day thing, using Lyraeon's prompt list, found at lyraeon tumblr com/post/42066911827 They won't be very long ficlets, but it's something; I need to experiment with short formats more.

...

Fennel's approach was silent, her slippers making no sound on the lab room floor as she crept up with slow, long footsteps. She knew she didn't have to, that Aurea was so wrapped up in her work that even calling from the doorway loudly would not shake her, but it was fun, a cheap and playful thrill that made her stifle a giggle. When she got up to the desk, she found her girlfriend, predictably, skimming a new textbook in search of some detail that tied into whatever she was working on. She wasn't too fond of when Aurea came over for a week off, but brought some books and work to do while Fennel tended to housework. "Tended to" in a very loose sense of the term; she begrudgingly tidied up a little if only to give Aurea some time to focus, but left the proper cleaning for when Amanita came home in a week.

After licking her lips and smacking them together, she leaned down and brought her mouth to the brunette's ear. "Your hour to work is up, Juni," she sang softly. "Now you need to study me for the rest of the night." She added a giggle, rolling her eyes at how silly she had gotten, and reached forward to wrap an arm around Juniper's side. The other playfully squeezed at her breast through her tank top. "Maybe you could lay me down on the examining table and see how I respond to certain stimuli."

Juniper groaned at Fennel's terrible attempts at dirty talk, unable to tell if she just liked the science theme, or if she felt it appropriate given their jobs. Whatever it was, it was endless, and had long since became something to roll her eyes at. "May I please another ten minutes, I-"

Before she could finish, Fennel grabbed the top of the chair and pulled the workaholic researcher away from the desk, then swiveled it around. Juniper swung to find Fennel wearing her lab coat very loosely, but it was what lay beneath that surprised her. A new set of very frilly, lacy pink underwear that showed off quite a lot given its purpose, and seemed tailor made for her form. That, along with the wide, playful smile on Fennel's face, made Juniper quiet down. Her work could wait, after all.

Fennel climbed into her lap seductively. There were no arm rests on the chair she was in, and it was just big enough that she didn't have any fear of falling over, so she got free and comfortable in her girlfriend's lap. Her lab coat and her long lilac hair flowed down freely down her back, conforming to the outline of Aurea's legs as she straddled her. One leg found her shoulder, while the other grasped her thigh and slid up her skirt, moving up further as she got comfortable.

"You look incredible," Juniper said as Fennel's lips descended onto hers. She let her hands back up the point, fingers giving her thighs and breasts and hips and navel adoring attention as they kissed. It sometimes took some effort to get her away from her work, but between the deep kiss and what Fennel was wearing, it was remarkably easy that night. After an hour or ten spent lost in scientific textbooks, the first kiss they shared, the first tangible, emotional dose of realism to pull Juniper back into the immediate, always tasted the sweetest.

"Thanks," Fennel replied, and with her hand all the way up Juniper's skirt, slipped two fingers easily into her. "I knew you'd like it," she said, though the last word twisted upward into a moan as Juniper's fingers slipped down the band of her underwear and followed suit. Then, Aurea went with her lips down, past her jaw, along her neck, and finally pressing into the inner corner of her collarbone, where it planted a million heavy, hungry kisses.

The chair began to roll every which way and slide as Fennel and Juniper both rocked and writhed against each others fingers. There was a subtle bounce to it, the chair resisting the force applied to it, but they were too wrapped up in it to notice it or how they gently rotating and traveled across the room. Well, Fennel was aware of it enough, though she didn't tear her eyes from Juniper for a second. She had them closed a lot, actually, focusing instead of the fingers pumping inside of her.

That would be a worry for when the chair finally bumped into something, because no matter what it was, Fennel intended to press up against it or on it, and have Juni eat her out.


	2. CaitlinxSabrina, Inside

There were thousands of miles between them, much of it ocean, but Sabrina and Caitlin nonetheless embraced. They were in their bedroom in Kanto together, at Sabrina's house, even though Caitlin was in her own bedroom off in Unova. Distance was no problem for the two psychic prodigies, even such nonnegotiable distances. Caitlin hadn't been in Kanto for two months, but every night they slept together and made love, never left wanting, never feeling lonely or pent up.

It was a shared corner of their minds, which were so linked that it was effortless for one to communicate with the other, or to enter each others' heads. At the border between them was the shared space they had created, a perfect replica of their bedroom. It could well have been anything, but it was fitting and familiar, and it was as though they were physically sleeping in the same bed. For two people whose consciousnesses bordered each other all the time, there was practically no difference.

Everything they did appeased their senses, made real by the power of their thoughts, the sheer depth of their abilities. They could make themselves feel or perceive anything, so it was as though they truly were lying next to each other. Every word and moan rang out sweetly in their ears, and every last touch and kiss was so real that they often forgot it was all a construct. It was all so real, and their powers were so potent that aside from the ocean between them, it was as real as it could be.

Sabrina lay beneath Caitlin, the only remaining article of clothing being her tank top, pulled up to reveal her breasts. Their kiss was wild, Caitlin holding the reigns and guiding it, playing dominant for the night over the older trainer. Her hands lay on Sabrina's hip and her face, but psychic hands groped at her everywhere and pinned her wrists down to the bed. She whimpered at every squeeze, playing powerless to the blonde and writhing. Squandering their psychic powers in the bedroom was a wonderful thing, and only special occasions saw it not being used. They took turns pleasuring each other with their abilities, exploring all the different ways their powers could be used. They hadn't yet found all after a year of being together, though they often fell into a few favorites. That night they indulged in the main one.

Almost. It took Sabrina for a loop when Caitlin hitched up her skirt and pressed her slick, soft mound against hers. That wasn't in the program at all; usually she would be suspended upside-down and be forced to eat Caitlin out. She was about to ask what, but Caitlin bit down hard on her lower lip and she whimpered instead. It didn't matter though, because seconds later she felt something, and knew immediately what was happening. It thrilled her.

The feeling became known immediate, a strange sensation filling her deep and slowly expanding. When Caitlin moaned and rocked her hips, the growth moved with her, and it clicked for Sabrina. Caitlin was developing a penis made of pure psychic energy, a construct growing on her groin and slowly expanding in size until it was the perfect fit to fuck her with.

It took no time at all, or what felt like no time, for it to finish expand, to fight her tightly. It wasn't entirely shaped like a normal penis; it was ribbed. For her pleasure. Once it reached its full size, Caitlin began slamming into her immediately, feeling all of the tactile feedback as though she had a penis. She fucked her hard and recklessly, topping her just as hard as expected, but with a twist on it that had thrown Sabrina off. She only played dominant, but the confusion and shock made her whimpering legitimate.

Her hips jerked eagerly against the fake penis, and she moaned loudly. It was so long since she'd had sex with any man, and it was a feeling she missed and reveled in, it being so different. That the girl she loved was the one providing her with these sensations was bizarre and arousing. It didn't feel like a strap-on at all. It felt real, warm, and fleshy, even if it wasn't. It was a lovely feeling only deepened by the return of Caitlin's lips to hers, and how the hands still squeezed and groped her forcefully.

There was no way she could ever go back to sex with a non-psychic. Or anyone but Caitlin, for that matter.


	3. BiancaxHilda, Ass

For all the confidence she exuded in every other area of her life, the one thing that made Hilda second guess herself was her body. People told her that her long, slender body, toned from all manner of running and athletics, was very attractive. The most attractive, some said, but she never felt that way. It always made her nervous standing next to Bianca, from the moment the blonde hit puberty. The way her hips gained definition and her breasts were actually there. Her curves were pleasing to the eye, and Hilda was deeply attracted to how her childhood friend turned out. By contrast, Hilda never got curves, didn't get much in the way of breasts or hips, and though she was active enough to accentuate her body, she never felt quite as attractive as her girlfriend.

Bianca didn't like that too much. Every time Hilda got like that, she showered the brunette in kisses and hugs and reassuring words. "You're beautiful," she'd remind her several times a day, like after she got home from work at the lab. Bianca wasn't nearly as self-conscious as Hilda and was proud of her body, but found a fit, long form so much more attractive. Watching Hilda be so down on herself and her gorgeous form always upset Bianca.

"I'm going to cheer you up!" she proclaimed loudly, bursting into the living room as Hilda lay in the recliner lazily. "You need to realize how great you are, Hilda."

"I'm okay, really," she lied, staring the the TV set. She didn't like how much Bianca took the pain of her friends to heart; she always had, and it killed her to know she was upsetting the girl she loved. "Why don't we just cuddle and channel surf for a while?"

Bianca shook her head rapidly, climbing into the chair and sitting in Hilda's lap. "Not a chance. I can tell you're upset, and I'm going to make you feel better, because that's what Biancas do best!" She giggled and threw her arms around Hilda's neck and shoulders, planting a long kiss on her lips. "I know I can't convince you that you look great in one night, so let's start slow. Remember how Juniper's on vacation and gave me the week off? Well, every night this week I'm going to focus on a part of you that I really, really like."

Hilda blushed and averted her gaze. "W-why? Have you been reading that magazine again? It's a lot of nonsense." She wriggled about a little beneath Bianca, always surprised by the blonde's displays of strength. When she wanted to, Bianca could overpower her, or at least pin her down or drag her unwilling ass to bed. It was a little frightening to experience.

Instead of confirming that she had, Bianca pressed another kiss to Hilda's lips, a long and gentle one. She shushed her and gently guided Hilda around, until Bianca had taken the seat and Unova's champion straddled her lap nervously. "You're a good liar, but I can tell. I know you too well." As she giggled some more, she assaulted Hilda's neck with her lips. The flurry of kisses made Hilda's objections turn uneasy, her self-consciousness only going so far in the face of her girlfriend's eager attention.

"O-okay," she said, closing her eyes. Only Bianca could make her blush and stammer like this, make the confident prodigy who defeated Team Plasma and the Unova League wriggle nervously and act shy. Before there had been all those battles, before her journey even began, there'd been the two of them and Cheren, growing up inseparably in a small town. The woman she had become was not the woman Bianca saw. "So uh, what part of me are you going for today?"

"My favorite!" she said, and reached down with both hands to squeeze Hilda's ass. "Your butt!" The squeeze made Hilda moan and jerk more than she usually did. "I know you don't like to believe it, but you have such a better ass than I do."

Another squeeze, and Hilda nuzzled into Bianca's neck and groaned in embarrassment. "Why do you have to get like that?" Even though she complained, she playfully pressed her ass out a little more, wiggling her hips eagerly. "So what's so good about it?"

Bianca's laugh grew heartier as Hilda's head pressed to her neck and shoulder. She leaned her head down on Hilda's and nuzzled it too. "Well, for starters, it's really nice-looking. And firm" She illustrated that point with another grope. "And they way you strut around in your short shorts all day..."

The two of them both laughed at that one. "Fine," Hilda conceded. "I might not agree with you yet, but your squeezing feels pretty good so I think I'll let you keep going."

"It's progress."


	4. ShauntalxMarley, Darkness

Living in darkness was something the two of them were used to. Neither liked light very much, especially sunlight. Marley was naturally pallid and burned if she was outdoors too long, and Shauntal often left all the lights off in her home, lighting it with candles. The flickering, ghostly dance of the flames set the perfect mood to read or write horror stories by. It was part of what brought them together and what strengthened their relationship. Neither liked going out too much, and they could bond over the darkness.

Neither did very much brooding, though, despite their gothic-leaning senses of style. They just preferred to keep to themselves and enjoyed the stillness and silence. In seeking like company, they found each other, and formed a bond in the shadows cast by the dim orange glow of Shauntal's apartment. It provided them with something to hold onto, a real and tangible warmth that felt more soothing than the dancing flames around them.

Marley's pale thigh lit up in the candlelight, burning wicks practically lining the room. Shauntal's bedroom was full of candle holders on every surface, even candelabras erected on the walls, and on either side and directly above the middle of her large, luxurious bed. It bathed both women in orange, though it was more noticeable on Marley, whose dress had been pulled up and whose pantyhose were slowly pulled down, Shauntal's lips chasing after the top band and giving the newly-exposed flesh a flurry of kisses. The orange light didn't add colour to her ghostly pale skin, didn't make it look like normal, healthy flesh. Instead, it added an eerie glow to it, illumined just how pallid she truly was.

Of them, Marley was far more introverted, and kept largely silent as Shauntal pulled her pantyhose off, and only provided soft noises as they were tossed to the side and the writer's dextrous fingers started at her panties. She was always quiet, especially in bed, but Shauntal knew all the little tells that she was enjoying herself. The way she gripped at the hem of her black and white gothic lolita dress, for instance, with her fingers tight and constantly wringing it. Her anticipation betrayed her, and as the black, frilly panties were tossed away too, she moaned her lover's name. There was some deadpan in it, but the fact she had gone that far was enough.

Reaching between the pale, black-haired girl's legs, Shauntal eased a finger slowly against her slit. She knew she didn't need to be sensitive, but she liked the moment of teasing before finally entering Marley. She gave a few prods and rubs before it slipped in easily. Her other arm wrapped around her leg from below, pulling it up so that the candlelight illuminated it even more. She pressed her lips to it, giving long, savory kisses that inched deeper very slowly. Her wide eyes looked up longingly at the blushing girl, the redness in her cheeks always very apparent against their alabaster backdrop. She enjoyed watching the gentle rise and fall caused by Marley's breathing, and the way her hands refused to stay still. Reaching around with the arm around her leg, Shauntal adjusted her glasses as she got at least to the goth girl's dripping core.

Her lips parted and a slow motion brought them to press hungrily into her folds. She kissed her; a long, agonizing kiss that made Marley squeeze even harder on the hem of her dress and whimper. She wanted to reach down and run her fingers through her girlfriend's purple hair, to encourage her onward, but she couldn't bring herself to be so active or outgoing. She preferred to remain there, bathed in darkness and pleasure.

The light crackling of the candles had been the only sound in the room, save for the occasional smacking of Shauntal's lips and Marley's piercing cries. With a wave of Shauntal's hand though, the flames died, and the faint orange glow dancing across every surface and inch of flesh died, leaving only darkness. A new sound took the place of the candles, whispered words like strands of gossamer muffled by Marley's mound. Shauntal had begun to spin a tale right there, whispering it into her core, letting the motion of her lips flush against her guide her course. It was a strange feeling, to feel words formed against her, but it evoked powerful sensations deep inside her. Her back arched and she bit down instinctively on her lower lip as a moan rolled forth, more emotive than anything she had ever said.

In the darkness, there was only them. Only them and pleasure.


	5. SkylaxElesa, Clothes

Having dated Elesa since before she was either a renowned model or a gym leader, Skyla was used to seeing her look transform regularly, to seeing her clothes go through radical shifts. Her style changed with the seasons.

Her newest look had been the starkest change in recent memory, though. Elesa had never strayed from her natural blonde, but there she sat atop Skyla, hair dyed jet black and with long extensions put in that replaced the dangling headphone cords that she'd kept in her ensemble for over two years. Skyla wasn't glad to see them go, given how much fun and application they had in the bedroom, and how brittle and useless for light bondage hair was. She liked her girlfriend's new look overall, though.

Their first time after a sudden change was always a little strange, though. Skyla had no idea how Elesa's new outfit entirely worked, and she preferred her girlfriend half-clothed when they made love. Her one-piece outfit didn't seem to allow for any of that though, and ended up discarded in frustration. She couldn't make heads or tails of it, and gave up trying to.

Skyla did end up half-clothed though, as she usually was, with Elesa's new fur coat on the pristine floor beneath them. The new ensemble lacked nails, which was good because no matter how deft at avoiding scratching her Elesa was, it wasn't the most comfortable feeling in the world, and there was a certain looseness to how Elesa grabbed at her, constantly slipping and releasing to seize a new area. One hand tended to her breast, always the same breast, the one on the side of Elesa's dominant hand, the one that seemed more sensitive. The other wandered, going over all of her lightly tanned skin, going slowly enough that the skin just ahead of her began to tingle with anticipation, lighting up ecstatically the moment she brushed her fingertips against it.

On the side of the breast she refused to stop paying loving attention to, she had pulled up Skyla's leg, resting it on her shoulder and straddling her. Their slick mounds pressed together, and Skyla recognized the rhythm at which Elesa rubbed against her as being to the beat of the music that played in her gym all day. There were different songs, but the tempo and the underlying bass drum that kept time always seemed to be the same. Elesa did everything by that rhythm, including grinding her pussy against her lover's.

They tribbed on the catwalk that had become her gym, though in the late evening the gym was closed, and there was no crowd, no bright lights. The fur coat beneath Skyla's back, spread out, helped mitigate the discomfort of the floor. She wasn't simply lying on it, she was being pressed down and rocked against it, and though her ass was rather plush, it didn't appreciate being pushed against a bare floor.

Reaching out, Skyla grabbed Elesa's hip with one hand, holding onto it tightly and rocking back against her in the same motion. It was too familiar a beat even for her, who didn't hear it every day, and throwing herself into it seemed to help her zero all of her focus in on the gorgeous naked woman atop her, moaning and writhing. Her other hand found one of the extensions, and she wrapped a finger slowly around, winding its way up. If she closed her eyes, she could almost imagine it was still a headphone cord. That Elesa's hair was black and her clothes were different didn't matter anymore. She was still Elesa, still her high school romance, still the only girl she'd ever loved.

"Faster," Skyla moaned, beckoning Elesa to break free of the music's subconscious effect on her. Her body demanded more, especially as a little shift led to Elesa's clit grinding right up against hers, making her shiver and bite down on her trembled lip. "Please Elesa, I'm so close." She needed it badly, not caring about the fur coat beneath them, or the potential for ruining the inner lining with a rush of her juices. She needed release.

It came shortly though, well before Elesa had even begun to move faster. It had just been too long since she last felt the lithe body against her, and the soft moans rolling out of Elesa's unpainted lips were the sweetest, most desirable song in the world. She came loudly, her cries echoing into the empty hall as her body exploded in glory, clutching hard at Elesa with both her hands, wishing she had more so that she could hold tightly onto all the places on the model that she adored.

"Why do you like having sex on the catwalk so much?" she asked, panting heavily. Her entire body had started to rock, back arching and head rolling as she gripped the redhead's large breast tighter. Her own orgasm would be further away, but she knew that Skyla could keep going for long periods of time, so she didn't let up even as Skyla went limp beneath her. "We always seem to end up here for our foreplay."

"It's simple," she said in return. A light tug of the finger that had engaged the extension beckoned Elesa down to her lips, and she spoke her words lowly against them. "Everyone looks at you on this catwalk, and they focus on the clothes. What you wear matters to them, but they appreciate it and they appreciate you wearing it. I see you as more than a wardrobe though, I see you as a person, someone beneath those clothes who matters to me. The catwalk is for appreciation though, and I think if anyone deserves to appreciate you on it, it's me."

Elesa was rather fond of the answer, and her lips latched onto Skyla's, and they didn't let go for the longest time.


	6. FlanneryxRosa, Heat

Whenever someone said that fire trainers were naturally warmer, Rosa always figured it was a joke. She laughed it off, finding it just as ludicrous as when people said trainers with an affinity to ice Pokemon were cold. But once half her clothes had gone and Flannery pressed her up against the wall, lips on her neck and hands on her hips, Rosa had to swallow those words. Flannery was hot, and not only in the sense that she was gorgeous. There was an undeniable warmth to her, one that frankly worried Rosa a little bit. Her breath, her fingers, and her chest all radiated a heat that went well past the borders to 'abnormal'.

"You're really cute," Flannery whispered into her collarbone, pressing her nose to the soft skin and nuzzling it a little as her teeth pinched at the flesh covering the bone lightly. "And a strong trainer. I'm glad that I lost to you in the finals, of all people." She'd peeled off most of the clothes on both of them, and as she grinded against the brunette, all she wore was her red thong. Significantly taller, she'd bent her knees, letting one of them rest between her legs and pressing against her groin as she guided her bare, toned body against Unova's champion.

All Rosa could do was whimper, at both the compliment and unexpected nipping. All she had on were her pink bra, black tights, and the matching pair of panties beneath. Little in the way of a response came, as the surprise of the moment struck her. Not helping was the sexy body rubbing against her, lithe but with curves where they counted, a toned stomach, perfectly-shaped breasts... She was torn between admiration and inadequacy, wanting to bury her face between Flannery's breasts in the same breath as lamenting her own.

Flannery enjoyed the whimper thoroughly, giggling and pressing harder against Rosa. The wall of her hotel room limited her, and she certainly didn't go anywhere near hurting the girl, but she wanted her pinned there. Rosa may have been the better trainer by miles, but Flannery was older, stronger, more experienced, and eager to hear the cute girl vulnerable and whimpering some more. "What's wrong?" she laughed. "Am I too hot to handle?"

Rosa shut her eyes tightly, not sure if she was simply making a pun or aware of her abnormal body heat. Had there not been a hand slipping down her tights, she would have endeavored to ask Flannery if she was running a fever. She didn't want it to stop though, and her attempt to tell her that no, that wasn't it came out as a trembling moan anyway. She was too nervous for words, and that affirmed Flannery's question. Instead of arguing, she moaned again as a finger started to toy with her clit, and her shoulders rolled.

"It's too easy," the redhead teased, her other hand moving up the wall, fingers tapping along it as though it were a spider, until she found one of the long twintails. She let her fingers roll up into it, getting entangled, so that when she pulled down gently Rosa complied, baring even more neck for her. Light kisses traveled, the gentle nips coming at random, always accompanied by a stifled, surprised sound from the brunette. "You look like you're going to erupt."

Already starting to crumble beneath the pleasure, Rosa made silent moans with her mouth open, no longer resisting anything. She pressed hard against Flannery, finding solace in the warmth and eager to feel more. Her arms loosely held tight to her, never wanting to let her go and lose the heat source. It was a cold winter night outside, and nothing would soothe her like a night of passion that ended with slumber beside a human heater.

"L-let's heat it up!" she finally mustered, saying it proudly despite the trembling in her voice, and was rewarded by a fingertip against her entrance.


	7. RoxiexFennel, Teeth

Roxie looked for any excuse she could to land a gig in Striaton. It didn't have the best crowd or the biggest venues, but it did have Fennel. The lilac-haired scientist didn't seem like much of a punk rock fan, but she was rather fond of Roxie's band, appearing at all the shows and hanging out with the frontwoman before and after her shows.

The petite, white-haired gym leader sat in her lap, leaning her head back to take in a deep breath. The sweet taste of Musharna gas, which filled the room with a translucent purple smoke, sent a euphoric rush through her. She let out a drunken cry of excitement and leaned forward, sinking her teeth hard into Fennel's neck. The scientist squirmed and moaned, and took in a deep breath herself. The only thing she wore was a pink tank top pulled up so that Roxie could toy with her breasts.

"You're my number one fan," she giggled, kneading the flesh and nibbling at her jaw. "A lot of people say they are. On the street, in my gym, or when I'm trying to have a drink after a show. I know they're full of shit, though."

"Why's that?" Fennel asked with a blush, moaning as she lay slack on the leather couch. They were backstage, in a room only she and Roxie were allowed in, locked tight and with a huge sign on the door demanding people not come in. It wasn't necessarily because they didn't want anyone coming in, but because if someone opened the door the effort of six Musharna to hot box the room would gone to waste as it all poured into the hall.

"Because all they want is an autograph or some head. Sometimes they'll offer to buy me a drink. They don't call me whenever I come to town, hook me up with some sweet, free dream mist, and let me ride their face all night. But you're a fan and a friend, and really fucking great as both." She bit Fennel again, this one pronounced enough to leave a mark. That was how Fennel knew Roxie was getting high; she liked to bite when she was high.

"You are too," she giggled, her cheeks going even more red. "I can't wait to see you out there. I'd grab you and beg you to stay if you weren't so great up on that stage." She leaned her head back, exposing more neck, which Roxie eagerly gnawed at. She moaned and rocked her hips up against the bassist, reaching around her to pull the dress up and give her bubble butt a squeeze. "I want you all to myself tonight."

"Tonight?" she laughed. "I don't have another show until next Wednesday, I was sort of hoping we could go back to your place for a week of giving zero fucks. Forget your research, let's just unwind and fuck around for a while." To give Fennel some time to think about it, she leaned down to the very top of Fennel's breast and sank her teeth hard into it, holding them there.

Shrieking in surprise and arousal, the researcher choked on her words for a second. "A-all week? Are you sure?"

For half a minute Roxie gave no response, keeping her teeth clenched on Fennel's skin even as the warm, metallic taste of blood began to drip into her mouth. She was high enough to get a big thrill out of it, but eventually let go. "I've got a couple new toys I've been waiting to try with you," she sang, licking at the wound and giving Fennel a seductive glare as she did so, letting her tongue slither around the bite mark and the three points where she'd drawn blood. "Including a really great double-ended that I'm sure you'll appreciate."

Giggling nervously, Fennel nodded, imagining a week spent throwing all care into the wind, an endless high and a thousand thrills elicited by her friend's endless sexual appetite. "O-okay. But on one condition."

"What is it?" she asked, twisting her head up and gnawing again on Fennel's jaw.

"When you go on stage tonight, I want you to dedicate Dream Mist Lover to me."

Without a second though, Roxie nodded, smiling as she pressed her mouth to Fennel's. The scientist's tongue eagerly pressed into Roxie's mouth, and they sealed the deal on a long kiss. When they drew apart a moment later, the light on telling Roxie that it was almost time to go, she leaned back and spat some of Fennel's blood off to the side, then adjusted her dress and hopped off.

"By the time I go home on Monday, you're going to be covered in bite marks."


	8. RoxannexSolana, Homework

"P-professor," Solana whimpered, bowing her head as she lowered down, taking her place kneeling in front of Roxanne. Her hands were expertly tied behind her back, and the vibrator she slowly lowered herself onto made her apprehensive about continuing, even if that's what she'd been told to do. "Maybe we should slow down. I don't know if I'm ready yet."

"But this is the current unit," Roxanne said calmly, with the sort of saintly patience she gave her students in a more traditional classroom setting. She sat on her desk, legs spread with one reaching over and resting on the ranger's shoulder. Her dress was pulled up to reveal a large hole torn in the crotch area of her pantyhose. One of her hands was lost in Solana's long blue hair, holding her head against her thigh so that every quivering breath ran warmly against her aching slit. The other held her yardstick, an unyielding, thick one that held an erect feather at the end of it. It was a tool effective for both teasing and discipline, and though she currently let the feather run gently along the ranger's bare skin, that could have changed in an instant. "Surely you've done your homework," she added with a chuckle, smirking widely to herself, pressing down with her leg and forcing Solana a little closer to the ground.

The strong, brave ranger shivered before the gym leader in a display of submission. Her head leaned down and pressed hard into Roxanne's thigh, an attempt to keep herself stable as the vibrator, moving faster than she probably would have liked, slipped deeper into her. In truth, she hadn't done her homework, which was what Roxanne called her training. No preparation meant that she was wholly unprepared for her test, as it were, but she didn't dare admit that. Roxanne demanded absolute obedience, and the punishment for not doing her homework was far worse than a lower grade in her private class.

"O-of course I did," she said, shutting her eyes tightly, both to hide her lie and because she finally came down fully, the toy pressing deep into her and violently shaking. She let out a whine and pressed her head harder into her teacher's thigh, giving it a small kiss and apologizing in her mind for telling a lie. Not wishing to draw any further ire, she wiggled her hips a little and whimpered, regretting her procrastination. She'd have been better prepared if she had obeyed.

Her assignment had been to practice on the very toy that currently lay buried inside of her. Without the scarf tying her hands up or the demands of her mistress or the threat of a ruler brought to her ass fifty or so times, Solana could have come to get used to the toy and it's sole, super-powerful setting. She hadn't though, and was now in deep.

Roxanne could even tell that her student was lying. She was an awful liar, and showed it boldly. Instead of bending her over the desk and punishing her ass repeatedly, though, Roxanne merely tightened the hold in her hair. She was too turned on by the ragged, wet breaths against her slit, which teased and tingled diabolically. Doling out punishment on the ranger's taut, athletically-toned ass would have to wait. Instead, she tightened the hold on her hair, wrist tilting a little to provide some pull, and she forcing Solana's head between her legs with a little more desperation than a composed dom ought to have.

Without a word or cry, the Solana began to eat the gym leader out eagerly. Her tongue lapped Roxanne's damp pussy with devotion and reverence, each lick a show of admiration. It was an honour to go down on her mistress, even if the tugging on her ponytail was getting a little tighter every time she moaned. Every drop of sweet nectar was a reward for good behavior, and she would, in spite of her lack of studying, pass the test before her with flying colours. She was sure of it.

But next time, she'd be sure to do her homework.


End file.
